Bishoujo
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Un remolino de emociones es la adolescencia y todo lo que vivimos en esta etapa son sólo experiencias que conforman nuestra personalidad y también retos que nos dejan enseñanzas preciosas. Un par de chicas vivirá el amor de primera mano, pero una de ellas lo vivirá más intensamente. Fem-slash. Colección de Oneshort y uno que otro drabble.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes citados a continuación son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network. La historia contiene shoujo/ai._

"Ella era linda...tanto que me hizo dudar"

Fue durante un verano cuando la conocí, fue la primera vez que hable con ella y ya era especial. Desde que tengo memoria o al menos lo que puedo recordar, siempre he vivido en la misma casa dentro del mismo barrio por 13 largos años, y en la misma calle una casa en venta, una solitaria casa en venta.

Hace un año que empecé a llevarme con un chico de la misma edad que yo, se llama Hoagie, y por extraño que pueda llegar a parecer siento que lo conozco de toda la vida, ha de ser así dado que somos vecinos, pero no tenía esa idea clara. Cuando empezamos la escuela secundaria nos volvimos los mejores amigos pero, un día todo mi mundo dio una vuelta de 360° sin que yo pudiese hacer nada.

Un sábado en la mañana aquella solitaria casa fue habitada, yo paseaba en mi bicicleta cuando una chica desvió mi atención, en ese momento pensé que podría tratarse de una buena oportunidad para socializar y por qué no, ayudar un poco, como dice mi padre "siempre es bueno conocer a los nuevos vecinos".

Me acerque y saludé a las dos chicas, una de ellas me miró y con un gesto se alejó, "¿acaso le caí mal de primera?" me pregunté, pero total la otra chica, que era como de mi edad, la regaño y se acercó a mi.

-¡hola!, jeje disculpa a mi hermana es un poco distante con los extraños-

-no te preocupes, solía ser así de niña-

Claramente eso lo dije sólo por llevar la conversación, pues no recordaba mucho antes de los 13.

-soy Abigail Lincoln y vivo a unas casas de aquí- le hice la seña para que pudiera ubicar -pero puedes decirme Abby si quieres- le sonreí amable extendiendo mi mano.

-un gusto, yo soy Kuki Sanban-

Al momento en que estrechó mi mano me puse algo nerviosa, pero no por ese simple acto, sino porque su sonrisa había causado una fuerte reacción en mi que en ese momento no pude entender.

-je...bueno ¿necesitas ayuda? Puedo hacer algo-

Ella me miró intrigada con esos ojos rasgados que de inmediato supe, no eran americanos, pero sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sólo dijo...

-¡si!-

Me jaló con entusiasmo y le ayude a cargar unas cajas hasta lo que sería de ahora en adelante su habitación, sus padres parecían ser buenas personas y no tuvieron inconveniente de que yo les ayudara así que lo hice con todo gusto.

Al finalizar de subir cosas a la habitación de Sanban nos quedamos sentadas en el suelo para descansar un rato, aún faltaba por subir la cama y otros muebles pero según la señora Sanban los de la mudanza se habían retrasado un poco.

-siempre sucede-

Comentó ella con suma resignación, iba a decirle algo cuando su padre subió y nos trajo limonada y unos sándwich, su padre se veía como alguien serio y enojón pero igual era amable.

-¡ah! Esto faltaba jeje ¿no?-

-si, la verdad ya necesitábamos un descanso-

-si- ella se levantó y abrió una de las cajas -sabes, como eres la primera persona que me habló quiero darte algo-

Miré con curiosidad -no necesitas hacer eso, sólo fui amable-

-mmm...pero yo quiero dártelo-

Su mirada me impidió decirle que no, por extraño que llegue a parecer, esa chica linda me había cautivado.

-toma-

El encanto no duro mucho pues de la caja había sacado uno de esos tontos e infantiles "simios arco iris", ¿qué chica de 13 años juega con esas cosas para bebés?

-amm...¿te gustan estas cosas?-

Le pregunté incrédula, se suponía que esos juguetes eran sólo para niñas pequeñas. Ella miró ese peluche y luego a mi, lo sostuvo en sus manos y agachó la mirada.

-bueno sé que es algo infantil pero...-

Sin dejarle terminar tomé el peluche.

-yo no dije que no lo quería, gracias-

Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, aunque me abrazó eufórica, me hizo sentir extraña pero en cierto modo feliz.

Reímos y jugamos toda la tarde, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a mi casa, yo me sentía muy feliz pues no era una chica muy sociable que digamos y el hacer una nueva amiga me llenaba de gozo.

De un momento a otro me encontraba compartiendo la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ella, durante las vacaciones de verano la invite a quedarse en mi casa varias veces y yo me quedaba en la suya también, fuimos a la playa varias veces y también a la feria en algunas ocasiones, nos convertimos rápidamente en muy buenas amigas pero siempre había algo, ella me hacia sentir muchas cosas con su simple mirada pero yo no podía descifrar.

Fue al final de las vacaciones que me enteré de que iría a la misma escuela que yo y me sentía nerviosa.

-entonces ¿irás a la secundaria estatal? ¿Es enserio?-

-si, mis padres querían meterme a una escuela privada pero...-

Claro su familia era de dinero y realmente creí que no la vería más que en ocasiones, no pensé que la dejarían entrar a una escuela pública.

-¿no hubiera sido mejor?- le pregunté -digo, tienes el promedio suficiente- Kuki me había mostrado sus notas anteriores y si, era muy lista -además, no tendrías problema alguno, en la escuela pública pueden ser salvajes...-

-pero no estaría contigo-

Cuando ella me dijo eso debo admitir que mi sonrojo fue muy notorio.

-yo les pedí eso, porque yo quiero estar en la misma escuela que tú, Abby-

Dejamos el tema de lado después de eso. Cuando llegue a mi casa fui directo a mi habitación y no les miento, me puse a pensar sobre todo. Kuki es una chica tierna, sensible, divertida, alegre y seguramente toda su vida a estado en colegios privados y no debe saber lo que es convivir con chicos de otro nivel.

-¡debo protegerla!-

Cuando dije eso tapé de inmediato mi boca.

-¿proteger a quién, cariño?-

-ah..¡a nadie papá! ¡Es-estoy viendo una película!-

No tuve idea de por qué lo dije y por qué sentía que debía hacerlo, que quería cuidarla y que no quería que estuviera con nadie, nadie más, debía admitirlo de una buena vez.

-me gusta Kuki-

Esa era una confesión que jamás saldría de mi habitación, era obvio que nunca podría decírselo.

-espera...ella dijo que no quería ir a otra escuela si no estaba yo, entonces- me puse a pensar mil y un tonterías, ya hasta estaba actuando como una chica o peor, como un chico enamorado.

-¿¡Qué diablos estas pensando Abby?!- gritaba bajo pues mis padres seguramente ya estaban dormidos -una chica tan linda no podría fijarse en ti y menos considerando lo que eres- me miré al espejo detenidamente y llegue a la conclusión de que ese amor sería sólo mi secreto.

-seré la mejor amiga que Kuki pueda tener-

Y efectivamente eso hice y también decidí contarle todo a mi mejor amigo, Hoagie, que para cuando volví a hablarle me sorprendió con que ya tenía novia y que la había conocido el verano en sus clases de natación, al parecer a ambos nos flechó un amor de verano, aunque yo no le dije nada en ese momento, no tenía la suficiente confianza ni el valor como para contárselo a otra persona.

Entonces así fue, desde su primer día y toda la semana de clases estuve pegada a ella como chicle, para nuestra suerte nos tocaron clases juntas así que mi deseo de protegerla estaba cumpliéndose. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que era muy celosa, tanto que llegue a sentir miedo de ser descubierta.

-jajajaja-

-¡cállate ya hombre! No es divertido- dije dándole un golpe al hombro de mi amigo

-lo siento, pero me parece hilarante que me preguntes si se puede tener celos de amigo, claro que se puede-

-¿de verdad?-

-si, yo a veces sufro contigo de eso y es que en verdad eres muy celosa-

En ese momento entendí que era yo quien tenía ese problema pero por qué, no había razones para sentirme celosa de Hoagie y aún así lo hago, y si bien existían razones para estarlo con Kuki, no quería aceptarlo públicamente.

-¿soy muy intensa?- pregunté curiosa

Él suspiro y me miró -a veces, y la verdad no entiendo por qué, no es como si te fuera a abandonar por tener novia, tranquila-

Acarició suavemente mi cabeza como solía hacerlo cada vez que yo me encontraba triste o confundida, poco después me di cuenta de que había una conexión casi mágica entre nosotros, algo imposible de explicar.

Como fuese, decidí bajar la intensidad de mis celos a raíz de darme cuenta de que mi miedo efectivamente residía en que me abandonaran, pero por qué, eso aún no lo sé. Sin embargo, un día no me pude contener y para ese rato Hoagie ya se llevaba bien con Kuki.

-¿te invitaron a salir?- pregunté casi perpleja

-si- ella se veía muy contenta.

-genial Kuki- Hoagie también parecía feliz -¿y quién es?-

-su nombre es Richard, esta en el equipo de fútbol y es un chico muy lindo, es castaño y de ojos miel- su cara se iluminaba cuando hablaba de ese chico.

Yo me encontraba casi en shock nervioso o a punto de querer averiguar todo de ese mocoso y golpearlo hasta dejarle inválido. No podía entender cómo ella estaba tan feliz y menos con alguien que no era yo. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que me llamaban.

-Abby...Abby... ¡Abby!-

Volví en si mirando aquellos lindos ojos marrón que me observaban intrigados.

-¿estas bien?- me miraba, igual mi amigo.

-ah...si, que me importa que Kuki tenga una cita con un mocoso futbolero, bien por ti-

Dije eso con toda la intención de herirle porque estaba molesta. Ella me miró perpleja y algo molesta, Hoagie estaba totalmente atónito ante mi reacción pero en ese momento nada de lo que ellos dijeran o pensaran me importaba.

-Abby...¿por qué dices eso?, ¿acaso no te alegra que yo este feliz?-

-claro que si...¿"acaso no ves la felicidad que désbordo"?- dije con obvio sarcasmo -me alegro mucho que vayas a perder tu tiempo con ese mocoso sin cerebro que pasarlo conmigo y Hoagie, TUS MEJORES AMIGOS-

En ese momento ella se incorporó.

-Abby no malinterpretes, no voy a abandonarlos ni nada de eso ¡solamente voy a tener una cita, ni siquiera sé si será mi novio ni nada!-

-¿y cuando dije yo que me importaba lo que fuesen o hiciesen?-

-chicas ya, ya basta ¿si? Dejen de pelear por eso-

Hoagie trató de frenarnos a las dos pero fue inútil.

-ya te dije que puedes hacer lo que se te de tu gana, total ¡sólo somos compañeras!-

Después de eso golpee la mesa con fuerza haciendo que una de las bandejas rebotará a la ropa de Kuki. Cuando me di cuenta ella tenía su vestido todo manchado y mojado, pude escuchar de inmediato algunas risas y murmullos bajos.

-Kuki...yo-

Pero antes de poder siquiera decir algo más, ella ya estaba llorando y corriendo para salir de ahí.

-ahora si que la hiciste-

-Hoagie yo no...-

-no te disculpes conmigo- se acomodó sus gogles -ve a hablar con ella y por favor- antes de irse se acercó a mi -ya díselo-

Cuando él dijo eso le miré incrédula -¿de qué hablas?-

-no te hagas tonta y no trates de jugar conmigo, esta más que claro que te gusta-

Yo no hice más que sonrojarme y agachar la cabeza, pues había sido descubierta.

-no te preocupes- acariciando mi cabeza -no creó que sea raro ni nada, además no te culpó, Kuki si es bonita-

-oye, tienes novia-

-jajaja ya sé, ahora ve antes de que te odie de por vida-

-pero...-

-vamos Abby si te rechaza y las cosas salen mal- me dio una palmada al hombro -puedes usar mi hombro para llorar y juro no decírselo a nadie-

-je...gracias brother-

Salí corriendo después de eso buscando a Kuki, que conociéndola estaría en el baño. Antes de llegar pase por algo que de seguro necesitaría.

Me quedé unos momentos frente a la puerta del baño agarrando el valor suficiente para poder entrar y arreglar las cosas, no era simplemente una pelea entre amigas, para mi no lo era, fue una pelea de celos y eso era más complejo.

-"Vamos Abby, debes hacerlo"-

Me dije a mi misma y decidida entré. Estaba completamente sólo así que los sollozos sonaban en el eco del azulejo.

-¿Kuki?-

Ella guardó silencio en cuanto me escuchó y no dijo nada, no respondía.

-escucha, no tienes que decirme nada ¿ok?, sólo escucha- me recargue de espaldas a la puerta de la gaveta en donde estaba ella -lamento mucho haberte hecho eso, te traje ropa para que pudieras cambiarte- se la pase por debajo -es del club de teatro, pero escogí algo que se te viera bonito, amm...- suspire -mira Kuki esto es realmente complicado para mi decírtelo pero...- en eso noté que la puerta quería abrirse así que me aparté.

Kuki traía puesto el vestido que había escogido para ella, tenía la cara roja por haber llorado pero sonreía leve. Estuve a punto de continuar cuando sentí su abrazo.

-te perdonó, te quiero Abby, y por favor entiende que no dejaría a mi mejor amiga por ningún chico en el mundo-

Su ternura e inocencia me volvía loca, ya no sabía si hablar o respirar, ¿acaso Kuki no lo sentía?

-tsk...ya basta- le aparté un poco, tomándola por la muñeca la saqué de ahí dado que no tenía pensado hacerlo en el baño, a pesar de que al principio hubiese sido así.

-¿eh, qué sucede Abby?-

-espera y no hables-

A pesar de sus insistencias por saber y de aquellas sobre regresar al salón de clases puesto que era tarde, la ignoré, esquivando a los prefectos la llevé hasta el auditorio donde le solté pero sin mirarla todavía.

-¿¡ya me dirás qué rayos pasa?!, has estado actuando muy extraño, hasta podría jurar que tienes celos -

Y ella dio en el blanco.

-Kuki- me giré, sentía mi rostro sonrojado pero no me importó, debía sacar lo que tenía dentro antes de estallar -es que tú -

Ella me miraba toda intrigada, incluso parecía preocupada.

-tú me gustas- a pesar de todo le tomé por los hombros mirándola fijamente y sin pensarlo le di un beso.

Me separé de ella nerviosa pero extrañamente aliviada, aunque sin soltarla aún.

-Abby-

La miré y entonces -no sentí nada - le solté un poco decepcionada y confusa.

-y...¿y que esperabas que pasara?- preguntó ella sonriendo pero sin haberse inmutado siquiera por aquel beso.

-yo...yo no lo sé - todas las posibles fantasías que tenía en mi cabeza se esfumaron -esperaba sentir como un millón de fuegos artificiales o como un torrente de felicidad infinita que recorriera todo mi cuerpo, o algo así - lancé un suspiro bajando mi mirada completamente apenada -lo siento -

-jajajaja-

-¡No te burles, eso fue muy vergonzoso!- me enoje cuando ella empezó a reír.

-jaja...no me burlo, yo también estaba avergonzada porque no quería tener que rechazar tus sentimientos Abby- se sonrojo un poco -sabes, eres especial para mi Abby pero, ¿no sientes que es lo mismo para con Hoagie?-

Cuando ella dijo eso pude entenderlo, si era verdad que sentía una especie de conexión mágica con él y ahora entendía que lo mismo sentía hacia ella pero era tan linda que me hizo dudar.

-si, yo también siento eso - suspire nuevamente -creó que confundí mis emociones-

Tras esa semi amarga experiencia, debo admitir que el vínculo entre nosotros se había vuelto fuerte, no gane una novia pero tampoco perdí una amiga. Le contamos todo a Hoagie quien, como era de esperarse, no nos dejó olvidarlo por un buen rato. Si me preguntan, yo diría que todo esto son experiencias que lo ayudan a uno a crecer y a conocerse mejor a través de las demás personas con las que convives.

Aún no puedo explicarme esa especie de lazo mágico que existe entre nosotros y de hecho lo prefiero así por ahora, Kuki es realmente linda, tanto asi que logró hacerme dudar de mi propia sexualidad, pero es curioso, Kuki sólo salió con ese chico una sola vez y después de eso estuvo pegada a mi, no sentíamos atracción la una por la otra, pero nos amábamos, y esa era una verdad universal.

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes y sus respectivas características son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

 **Bishoujo II**

Falta tan sólo dos semanas para la graduación de secundaria y me encuentro un poco ansiosa por este gran evento, han sido los mejores tres años de mi vida, la verdad no recuerdo mucho antes de los trece años así que supongo que sí han sido los mejores.

Estoy nerviosa porque debo dar un discurso de graduación para toda mi generación pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, menos mal que mis amigos nunca me dejan sola aunque creo que Hoagie está un poco molesto porque le gane en promedio, pero no es mi culpa que se haya distraído tanto con una chica que al final terminó dejándolo.

No fui muy amable cuando le dije que debería dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en los estudios, era yo quien no quería pensar en esa chica, siempre que pensaba en ella y en lo mal que la pasó Hoagie, me daban ganas de buscarla y partirle la cara.

Hoagie es un genial chico, y a pesar de que me pidió salir con él antes de salir con esa otra chica, yo terminé rechazando, si lo quiero y mucho pero a pesar de creer que es apuesto no siento ese deseo, es mi mejor amigo y no quiero romper con eso.

Entrando en temas de amor, desde hace tiempo me he sentido extraña, llevó mucho conociendo a Hoagie pero siempre que estoy con él me llega un sentimiento de nostalgia, lo sentí la primera vez que lo vi y también, la primera vez que la vi a ella. Con Kuki fue un poco diferente, desde el primer momento en que la vi me sentí atraída hacia ella, fue algo sumamente extraño pero al final esos sentimientos, además de no ser correspondidos, fueron erróneos.

Desde antes de andar con ellos he tenido la sensación de estar esperando a alguien y al principio creí que era Hoagie, después asegure que se trataba de Kuki pero no, yo sigo esperando a alguien, tengo esa fuerte sensación de que algo falta pero no logró encajar las piezas.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, se supone que debería estar escribiendo el discurso de graduación y me pongo a pensar en tonterías, como sea, Kuki ya me rechazó y no siento lo mismo hacia ella que cuando la conocí, yo la quiero mucho y se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, pero siempre que la veo no puedo evitar pensar que es realmente bonita.

Se me ha ido toda la noche pensando en ella, es increíble que a estas alturas siga siendo parte importante de mi día a día, no somos nada y aun así pienso en ella como si fuéramos novias.

—Kuki tiene la culpa—

Me repito a mí misma mientras intento conciliar el sueño, no he preparado el discurso y faltan sólo unos días para la graduación y el baile, tampoco he decidido con quien asistir a dicho evento, hoy le toca a las chicas invitar a los chicos pero no sé con quién ir, quizás le pida a Hoagie que vaya conmigo, después de todo es mucho mejor asistir con un amigo ¿no?

— ¡¿Cómo que ya tienes pareja para el baile?!—

Ya en la escuela al día siguiente.

—Ssshh...No grites, creerán que estás celosa—

—No estoy celosa es sólo que, bueno pensé que —

—Oye, pensé que estarías feliz por mí, no que te comportarías tan...así —

No es lo que crees, no estoy celosa o bueno quizás si esté un poco celosa pero es que no quiero que otra chica tonta te haga daño.

—Bueno— me tranquilice —al menos, ¿puedo saber quién es?—

—Amm...si, es—

— ¡Hoagie P. Gilligan!—

Y ahí estaba ella, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Lizzie Devine, me costó mucho trabajo asimilar que esa chica engreída y chocante fuera la pareja de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿¡Lizzie?!—

—Hola Lizzie—

—Hum, no se te olvide lo del viernes ¿ok?—

—Claro que no, ya no te preocupes ¿ok?— imitando su voz.

Ella se marchó y yo me le quedé viendo muy extrañada.

— ¿Eh?, no, no, no...No creas que ella es mi pareja, es que quede de arreglar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales del viernes—

—Oh vaya, por poco y creo que mi mejor amigo estaba loco —

—Jajaja, ni siquiera loco saldría con ella, Lizzie es como una alarma de auto, todo mundo la requiere pero ni su dueño la aguanta—

Y si, ese es mi amigo de los pésimos chistes. Pasamos un rato bromeando hasta que me dijo con quién iría al baile, yo supe de inmediato quién era, era de las chicas medias en la escuela, ni popular, ni impopular, una chica linda encargada de las noticias de la escuela, pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Suerte Romeo —

Fue lo único que le dije antes de marcharme a casa, al parecer, Hoagie tendría una cita previa al baile y yo, yo estaba atorada entre el discurso y el hecho de tener que invitar a alguien.

— ¡Abby!—

Y ahí estaba ella, la chica más linda de la escuela, o al menos para mí lo era.

—Kuki—

Con su tierna e inocente sonrisa.

—Jeje, oye ¿ya decidiste a quién invitar al baile? —

—No, aún no—

— ¿No irá Hoagie contigo? —

— ¿Por qué iríamos juntos? —

Eso sí que me sorprendió.

—Bueno, hacen linda pareja—

— ¿¡Qué!?— Regresamos a casa juntas y ese comentario por poco me hace caer de mi bicicleta —él y yo sólo somos amigos —

—Está bien, está bien, no te alteres—

Kuki hace comentarios tan raros que a veces me sacan de onda, es muy infantil para la edad que tenemos, es decir, no es por nada pero, a los 15 años no me parece nada apropiado seguir jugando con "simios arcoíris" ni tampoco corretear por ahí, pero bueno qué puedo decirle así la quiero.

—Jeje igual tengo un prospecto —

— ¿A si?— me miraba curiosa — ¿Quién es, quién es cuenta?—

Yo le sonreí.

—Jajaja, es alguien mayor—

— ¿Eh, alguien mayor? Pero pensé que se debían invitar de la escuela—

—En ningún lado prohíben invitar gente de fuera, la única regla es que las chicas invitan los chicos —

—Oh, bueno si eso suena lógico—

Habíamos llegado a mi casa y la invite a pasar e insistía con saber a quién invitaría pero le dije todo hasta llegar a mi habitación.

—Ok te diré, pero promete guardar el secreto —

—Lo prometo con el corazón —

En ese momento le conté sobre un chico mucho mayor que yo, pero que desde que lo conocí me había gustado mucho, su nombre era Mauricio y yo estaba decidida a invitarlo, ahora mas que nunca lo estaba.

—¡Oh, Abby eso es tan romántico!—

Ella me miró como si fuera a llorar por algo que yo consideraba como común, quizás si era romántico pero yo estaba muy nerviosa porque era un chico mayor, pero ¿acaso no me veo mayor? Siempre lo he pensado.

—Jejeje, tranquila Kuki, probaré suerte—

—Quizás él sea el extremo de tu "hilo rojo" —

—¿Hilo rojo? —

—Ah, nada, nada…es una tonta leyenda antigua de Japón—

Yo insistí en que me contara sobre ella solo por curiosidad y sí, me pareció tonta pero de cierto modo se adecuaba a la inocencia de Kuki. Es decir, dos almas destinadas a estar juntas para toda la eternidad, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase y cuántas vidas tengan siempre se encontrarán, que ridículo, así no funciona el mundo. Como fuera, esa misma tarde le pedí a Kuki que me acompañara a ver a Mauricio, ella aceptó ir como apoyo moral y la verdad no saben cuánto agradezco que ella hubiera estado ahí, toqué su puerta y esperé a que abriera.

—¿Si?, oh pero si es la pequeña Abby—

—Ho-hola Mauricio— yo estaba súper nerviosa.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —

—Bueno es que yo—

—Mauricio ¿quién es? —

De pronto todo se desmorono. Salí de ese lugar corriendo, al escuchar la voz de mi hermana supe que ya no tenía esperanza alguna.

—Lo siento mucho…—

—¿Eh? — volví en si cuando escuche la voz de Kuki, estábamos sentadas en los columpios del parque —¿por qué te disculpas? —

—No lo sé—

Ella solo agachó su mirada, no entendía por qué ella estaba triste, soy yo la que quería llorar pero no pude, no con ella así.

—No te preocupes, no es como si realmente tuviera oportunidad—

—Pero, tú me dijiste que te gustaba mucho—

—Sí, pero…qué se le va a hacer, él es mucho mayor que yo—

¿Mentí?, quizás pero yo podría vivir con eso, si ella se ponía triste porque yo lo estaba entonces no podría perdonármelo. Al final estuve tan ocupada con el discurso, mas por imposición, por querer olvidarme de ese trago amargo que por otra cosa, tanto que no tuve tiempo de invitar a nadie pero igual en el fondo deseaba que ella tampoco.

—¿Entonces aún no tienes pareja? — le pregunté a Kuki en el pasillo de la escuela el mismo día del baile.

—No—

Ella negó suspirando con resignación pero sonreía igual.

—Que mal, ¿qué harás entonces? —

—Bueno no quise invitar a ninguno de los chicos, ninguno de ellos me gusta tanto como para hacerlo—

—¿De verdad? — eso me sorprendió, cuando la conocí pensé que era de esas chiquillas enamoradizas.

—Pero luego pensé que tú tampoco tendrías pareja así que…—

Eso me causo un fuerte sentimiento, no podría describir qué pero en cuanto ella me pidió ir al baile yo dije que sí. ¿Por qué dije que sí, sin pensar?, ¿acaso aún sentía por ella algo?, quizás sí pero en ese momento ella solo me lo pidió como amiga y desde antes eso había quedado claro para mí, o al menos eso se suponía, igual acepte.

Yo no sabía qué ponerme para el baile de graduación, llevaría encima la toga y el birrete entonces no podía ser algo ostentoso, debía ser algo discreto pero coqueto así que le pedí a mi padre que me comprara el mas bello pero discreto vestido, tampoco quería opacar la belleza de mi compañera.

Cuando llegó el día, di mi discurso como toda una profesional, me sentía nerviosa por lo que vendría después pero igual lo dije y llovieron los aplausos. Tras la ceremonia, me preparé para el baile, todos irían con sus parejas y aunque yo no tenía pareja en sí, tenía la mejor compañía en la noche, a mi mejor amiga, bueno eso era, o eso me obligaba a creer que era.

—¡Abby! —

Llegando a la entrada del auditorio pude verla y como si de un hermoso ángel se tratara, me deslumbró por completo, con su vestido verde esmeralda, zapatos de tacón negro, un ligero tono de maquillaje, aretes plata y su sonrisa radiante. Ella corrió hasta mí abrazándome como siempre lo ha hecho y como su todo se tratase de un parpadeo ya me encontraba en la pista con ella.

—Abby—

—¿Qué pasa? —

—Estamos bailando—

—Si— de pronto la solté —lo siento—

Ella solo me sonrió y me atrajo hacia ella de nuevo, yo era en ese momento el "hombre".

—Si es contigo, está bien—

—"¡Claro que no está bien!" — pensé pero luego su sonrisa me hizo olvidar todo.

No importa lo que los demás pensaran, no importa los miles de ojos que nos miraban en ese momento, no importa si las dos vestíamos con hermosos vestidos de coctel o si ambas reíamos como niñas jugando hasta el amanecer. Eso éramos, unas niñas jugando a ser adultas o quizás somos adultas jugando a ser niñas, no lo sé pero hubo un momento donde salimos del lugar y continuamos bailando en el patio, ahí nadie nos juzgaría o nos miraría, éramos libres, solo ella y yo.

—Kuki—

—¿Si? —

—¿Por qué me invitaste al baile? —

—Porque…—

Paramos aquella danza un momento pero ella nunca me soltó de la mano, se quedó callada un rato mirando hacia la luna sonriendo inocente y luego me miró, yo me sentía nerviosa, pude jugar que me sonroje en ese momento y sin saber, desvié mi mirar.

—Porque no quería venir a este baile con nadie más que contigo—

Cuando ella dijo eso, sentí mil y un mariposas, revolotear dentro mío.

—Pero, yo creí que…¿acaso tú? — sentí algunas lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

—Abby, te quiero…pero no estoy enamorada de ti como lo estaría de un chico, sin embargo, en estos dos años que he llegado a conocerte…—

Ella sostuvo mi mano en todo momento sin dejar de mirarme, yo ya no podía respirar, sentía que me perdería en cualquier momento, sentía que el mundo bajo mis pies temblaba y por eso me agarré fuerte de ella.

—…se ha formado un lazo entre nosotras, por eso, esta noche podemos jugar a "amarnos" —

—¿Eh?, espera— la retiré un poco de mí —yo no estoy enamorada de ti Kuki, no trates de hacerme favores, me quedó claro aquella vez, yo siento lo mismo que tú ahora pero no quiero jugar—

Ella me miraba tan inocente y ladeaba su cabeza como si no entendiera. Me aproximé a su rostro besando su frente, mejilla y finalmente sus labios, noté que ella cerraba sus ojos, pero tal y como dos años atrás, no sentí nada diferente. Después de eso continuamos nuestro baile solitario, ella ya no hizo pregunta alguna y tampoco me dijo nada sobre el beso, sólo me miraba y sonreía, yo reía al bailar con ella y tampoco dije más.

No estoy enamorada, sé que no lo estoy, yo estoy esperando a alguien como sé que Kuki también espera a alguien. Saben, quizás la leyenda sea cierta pero quizás tengamos más de un hilo rojo atado a nuestra mano, por eso es que Kuki y yo estamos aquí ahora y lo estaremos muchos años mas.

 **FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados. KND es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

 _Este drabble no tiene nada que ver con los one-shorts anteriores pero se encuentra dentro de la misma línea de tiempo, sólo que unos años después. Y es la visión que Uno tiene sobre Tres._

 **Bishoujo III**

Ella y yo tenemos algo especial, la sangre no nos une pero siempre hemos sido hermanos. Podría decirse que es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

No es que me guste de la manera en que me gusta una mujer, no estoy enamorado como un adolescente idiota, no deseo besarla apasionado, tampoco dormir a su lado, pero si me gusta su sonrisa, me gusta el largo de su cabello, me gusta abrazarla y que me abrace, me gusta que me busque cuando se siente sola.

Nunca le pondré un anillo en su dedo, nunca la llevaré al altar, tampoco podré pasear junto a ella en las tardes cuando llegue el atardecer de nuestras vidas, y no pretendo hacerlo porque ella tampoco lo quiere, no es que me ame, no es que me quiera de la manera en que quisiera a un hombre, pero me quiere y yo la quiero.

Ella y yo tenemos un lazo especial, no es un hilo rojo, no se si sea blanco, plata o azul, pero es un lazo irrompible que me permite desear que su sonrisa nunca se vaya, que me permite ser de los pocos a los que ella toma de la mano y deja que la guien, pero no seré aquel que la acompañe hasta el final.

No es mi novia pero estamos destinados, no es mi novia y no pretendo que lo sea, pero me gusta estar con ella, su calidez, su inocencia, ella es sencillamente…

...una chica bonita.

 **FIN**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes y sus respectivas características son propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._

 **Bishoujo IV**

Fue una misión que no tenía mucho chiste pero que igual era importante, al menos para quien nos la encargó, igual, fue un instante en que ella y yo nos conectamos.

Sólo éramos en ese momento ella y yo, los chicos habían ido a otra misión en Dubái, al parecer debíamos encontrar algunos objetos, cada uno de ellos era pieza vital para el otro y debíamos entregarlos en el "Museo de Los Chicos del Barrio", pero siendo sincera yo estaba dudando de la seriedad en todo esto.

—Llegamos…— respiré el aire frío pero lleno de perfume de aquel lugar tan extraño pero tan familiar —"París, volví" —

—¡Yahooooo! ¡Estamos en París! —

Y sí el momento reflexivo se rompió por mi ruidosa compañera.

—Tres, rompes el instante—

—Oh, lo siento Cinco pero es que estoy muy emocionada—

Ella brincaba e iba de un lado a otro, yo solo observaba aquella torre, pero no era tiempo de disfrutar, podríamos disfrutar París después de la misión.

—¡No estamos de vacaciones Tres! —

Ella dejo de saltar y con su mirada triste suspiró y tomo su arma.

—Si señora—

—Tranquila Kuki, después de la misión pasearemos por París—

Cuando le dije eso ella sonrió muy contenta. Siendo sincera, sin su ternura y humor alegre quizás todo el equipo se derrumbaría, ella y Hoagie mantienen a flote este barco que hace un tiempo se quedó sin capitán, pero yo he sabido retomar la posición y ahora solo me queda llevar a mi equipo hasta el final.

Hemos estado siendo perseguidos por Padre y sus secuaces todo este tiempo, por la estúpida pipa y también para saber el paradero de Numero Uno pero, igual no lo sabemos y si lo supiéramos jamás se lo diríamos.

Tras horas y horas buscando, haciendo contacto con los chicos del Sector F y otros chicos para dar con el paradero del objeto en cuestión, que aún no sabíamos qué era, pasamos por El Louvre, Notre Dame, El Arco del Triunfo, Los Campos Elíseos, La Torre Eiffel, El Sagrado Corazón, Las Catacumbas, que por cierto Kuki se asustó muchísimo cuando pasamos por ahí y bueno quién no, ponen un montón de esqueletos por todas partes, eso definitivamente no es para niños, en fin, dimos un tour exprés por todo Paris hasta que por fin dimos con el lugar dónde se supone que se encontraba.

—¿Un puente? —

Llegamos a un puente lleno de candados y notas melosas.

—No es cualquier puente Cinco— Kuki saltaba alegre por el lugar —¡es uno de los lugares mas románticos de todo París! ¡estoy muy emocionada! Ojala Cuatro hubiese venido… —

—¿Eh, dijiste algo? —

—Ah— tras lo que dijo se sonrojó —dije que me gustaría que los chicos también estuvieran aquí, no es muy divertido estar separados jeje—

Yo la había escuchado perfectamente, no soy tonta pero me hago la ingenua de que no sé que ellos dos ya tienen algo, aunque lo nieguen y aunque juguemos, sé que es un secreto a voces.

—Es el Pount Des Arts—

Kuki se sorprendió con mi perfecto acento francés y paró aquel infantil baile para mirarme, el viento soplaba y ya era tarde, pronto se ocultaría el sol, éramos dos niñas en París.

—Que buena pronunciación Abby, ¿puedes hablar también en otros idiomas? Dilo ahora en chino—

—Jajajaja, no puedo hacer eso Kuki— caminé buscando aquel candado y llave.

Ella con su largo cabello liso ondeando al viento, aquella falda y ese suéter verde, la bufanda en arcoíris, las medias negras, ella era una estampa de una chica linda de esas parisienses que se visten a la moda y caminan conquistando los corazones de jóvenes, yo empecé a sentirme como uno de esos jóvenes.

Según las claves que nos dieron en cada punto, era un candado antiguo con una llave adjunta pero que no puede abrirlo.

—¿Por qué poner un candado con una llave inservible? —

—Quizás porque no querían que nadie lo abriera, así el amor quedaría sellado y sería eterno—

Dijo ella mientras buscábamos entre tantos candados, aquella frase no se me hizo propia de ella, es como si fuera de alguien maduro, pero no, ella no podría estar creciendo más rápido que yo ¿o sí?, me da miedo solo de pensarlo.

—Oh solo porque se les hizo divertido jajaja—

Mi miedo fue injustificado, pronto volvió a ser la chica que conocía. Tras una hora de andar buscando el sol ya se había puesto y no hallábamos el dichoso candado.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡esto ya me cansó! ¡No encuentro por ningún maldito lado el cochino candado! —

—¡Yo también ya me cansé! — dijo ella dejándose caer al suelo —mejor ya vámonos no creo que un mugriento y viejo candado sea tan importante—

—Debemos encontrarlo Tres, los chicos ya completaron su misión y nos esperan en el museo—

Hace unas horas había recibido un mensaje de Dos y Cuatro, alardeando de que ellos ya habían terminado con éxito la misión, no me iba a permitir el lujo de rendirme.

—Pero ya recorrimos todo el puente cinco veces— Tres se quejaba y hacia pucheros —ya ni tuvimos el tiempo de disfrutar París, solo quiero ir a casa—

Me arrodille frente a ella levantando su rostro.

—Vamos Kuki, no hay que dejar que ese par nos gane, es una misión y debemos cumplirla—

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió esa sonrisa, yo sin saberlo sentí mi corazón latir un poco mas fuerte, realmente no sé si era París o su simple mirada, pero me sonroje.

—¡Abby, mira! —

Ella señalo un candado antiguo que brillaba un poco con la luz tenue de la luna, al lado suyo con una cadena fina se encontraba una llave que efectivamente no podía abrirlo.

—Lo encontramos—

Ambas nos miramos sonriendo, ella se levantó abrazándome y comenzó a dar saltos de felicidad, yo empecé a reír saltando con ella, después de revisar que nadie nos veía saqué la pinza y quité el candado junto con la llave, sí que era antiguo y parecía tener un grabado en él pero no se notaba bien.

—Misión cumplida— dijo ella feliz.

—Casi—

Saque yo misma un candado de esos de bicicleta y con un marcador permanente grabe en él "KND 4ever", colocándolo en aquel puente.

—Ahora sí, misión cumplida—

Ella grito emocionada saltando a mi cuello, por inercia la cache de la cintura dando un par de vueltas con ella, reímos y sin pensarlo bese su frente. Solamente la bese y ya, sin siquiera darme cuenta, ella solo sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y yo, yo desvié mi mirar por inercia pero le sonreí también. Tras estar un rato en aquel puente mirando la luna, caminamos de vuelta al punto de partida, caminamos tomadas de la mano.

—Cinco—

—¿Si? —

—Prométeme que nunca dejaremos de estar juntos—

La miré intrigada, ella se veía algo triste, no entendía por qué me decía eso, acaso era el miedo de que yo también me fuera. Cuando pensé eso también me asuste y la toma fuerte de ambas manos.

—Por eso puse ese candado, así esto será eterno— ella me miró y sonrió ligero —yo siempre estaré contigo aunque nos volvamos viejos, nunca te dejaré—

—¿De verdad? —

—Te lo prometo—

No importa lo mucho que crezcamos, hicimos una promesa y la mantendremos hasta el final, pero también yo te he hecho una promesa, soy la única persona que te lo dirá aunque tu cuerpo este cubierto de arrugas y ese chico se haya ido, yo seré la única que siempre te dirá lo hermosa que eres, y cuando seamos mayores volveremos aquí, tal vez el candado ya se haya perdido entre miles pero volveremos a recordar, ese bello instante en París.

 **FIN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y nombres son propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._**

 ** _Dedicí incluir un OC mío que a todos los fans de mis demás historias vinculadas con "Promesa" y del 1/5, les gustará, este oneshot viene a dar por concluido esta saga de femslash, esperando que hasta ahora haya sido de su agrado, sin mas que decir, lean y disfruten._**

* * *

 **Bishoujo V**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo ya que el recordar se ha vuelto tan cotidiano para mi…

Hoy por fin pude cumplir la promesa secreta en mi corazón que le hice a mi mejor amiga, aquella chica tierna, sencilla, inocente y muy valiente e inteligente que desde pequeñas me ha sacado una sonrisa, aquella con la que puedo discutir sin llegar a odiarnos, aquella que en ocasiones demuestra ser mas madura que yo y que me pone los pies en la tierra cuando me pierdo en mi soledad.

Hace ya catorce años que visitamos París, hace ya catorce años que dejamos atrás momentos llenos de diversión y de reencuentro, hace catorce años que dejé ese candado en aquel puente y hoy por fin pudimos volver, pero ella no parece estar del todo bien.

 _:::Aeropuerto de Francia -1:30 am:::_

Abby espera pacientemente a que Kuki salga del baño, al parecer viajar en avión la ha enfermado un poco.

—¿Kuki, estás bien? —

Kuki parece que tiene algún tipo de alíen en el estómago o algo así porque no deja de emitir sonidos con la boca y el agua del inodoro salpica un poco.

—Si Abby, ya casi termino—

Decía débilmente la joven nipona que llevaba ya veinte minutos dentro del cubículo.

—Bueno es que ya llevas mucho tiempo cantando Guadalajara ahí dentro, me preocupas—

Abby sostenía la bolsa de viaje de su aparte su propia mochila, y no solo eso, no venían solas.

—Además— mirando el reloj —Nadine ya se está impacientando, está preocupada por ti también—

La pequeña niña de dos años estaba agarrada delpantalón de su madre, se chupaba el dedo y se resignaba a acostarse en el cunero portátil que traían consigo, estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasaba. Después de un minuto, Kuki salió del baño yendo al lavabo para lavarse las manos y enjuagarse la boca, una vez calmada, miró a la pequeña niña y se acercó para sostenerla en brazos.

—Ya, ya— la bebé sonrió entre los brazos de Kuki —la tía Kuki está bien, solo tuvo una turbulencia en su estómago—

Abby sonreía al verlas, luego tomó el cunero y le dio la bolsa a su amiga para salir de ahí.

—Ya pues, debemos recoger las maletas e irnos ya al hotel—

Kuki cargaba a Nadine quien se quedó dormida en sus brazos, una vez que salieron del aeropuerto.

—Abby, tu hija es muy linda—

—Sí, es mi pequeño ángel— aprovechó que estaba dormida para acomodarla en el cunero y taparla con una manta —pero solo cuando está dormida, es un remolino estando despierta—

—¿Enserio?, cuando está conmigo es muy tranquila—

Abby la miró arqueando las cejas, pues en realidad así era, cuando estaba Kuki, Nadine se portaba muy bien pero estando en casa parecía como si tuviera una pila infinita. Tras abordar el taxi que las llevaría al hotel, platicaban de aquella vez en la que tuvieron una misión, claramente evitando ciertos detalles ante el conductor.

 _:::Fin de lo narrativo:::_

Nadine es mi pequeño tesoro, nunca pensé en lo feliz que me haría el hecho de ser madre, incluso cuando se lo dije a Nigel pensaba dentro de mi lo complicado que podría llegar a ser pero al notar su sonrisa de alegría no pude decir que no al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de mi, ambos estábamos infinitamente felices y seguros de tenerle, de la idea de que seriamos padres y no solo nosotros, todo el equipo, incluyendo a Cree, estaban emocionados con la idea, nerviosos y también temerosos pero al final todo salió bien.

A pesar de su corta edad compartirá la dicha de viajar con nosotras y presenciar momentos llenos de amor y alegría, porque aunque Nadine es pequeña para entender, sé que cuando crezca, que espero no sea muy pronto o que por lo menos no pasé rápido, entenderá todas las emociones que su madre expresará en esta habitación y en esta ciudad.

Kuki no se ha sentido bien desde que llegamos, llevamos tres días, y cada vez que salimos a comer o a tomar algo ella siempre pide alguna bebida sin alcohol y con cítricos, no come nada que tenga gluten o soya, a pesar de que antes le gustaba, incluso suele tener sueño durante el día pero insiste en que está bien, a pesar de que yo sé que no.

Nadine se la ha pasado de lo lindo en el paseo, hemos visitado todo, los sitios que recorrimos aquella vez y muchos mas, Kuki sigue comportándose un poco extraña en ocasiones, le dan mareos y ganas de vomitar, pero ella dice que son cosas del viaje que al parecer aún no resuelve, a pesar de que le insisto, ella rehúye a mi ayuda.

La última noche decidimos visitar aquel puente donde hace catorce años atrás, puse un candado, un candado con una promesa eterna. Pasamos mucho tiempo buscándolo, como la última vez pero finalmente fue Nadine quien lo encontró, era un candado de bicicleta y ahora parecía algo viejo, el agua y el viento debió haberlo marchitado.

Ambas lo vimos, tenía grabada aquella frase que nos recordaba el por qué estábamos aquí, el por qué seguíamos luchando a pesar de todo y también el porqué de que Nadine estuviera aquí. No lo quitamos, solamente nos tomamos fotos a su lado y le tomé una a mi pequeña, sosteniéndolo. Aquella noche fue la mejor, paseamos y llenamos de recuerdos 1GB de datos en mi cámara digital.

De regreso en el hotel, estábamos ya muy cansadas y después de cenar y un buen baño, mi pequeña Nadine cayó rendida. Yo esperaba ya con la pijama puesta a que Kuki saliera del baño, estaba cansada de que me ocultara cosas, debía saber lo que ocurría.

—Kuki—

Le abordo una vez que se termina de bañar, el verla con aquella bata y toalla no hace más que echar a volar mi imaginación, yo sé muy bien, que siempre la he querido mucho mas que como amiga, pero no es un amor pasional como el que tengo con Nigel, sin embargo es una clase de amor puro y sincero, algo que solamente se puede dar entre aquellos que están destinados a seguir juntos.

—¿Qué sucede Cinco? —

Que me llame por mi código hace de esta conversación algo mas íntimo y ameno, observo a Nadine, quien está profundamente dormida en la cuna que nos proporcionó la administración del hotel.

—Ven— la tomé de la muñeca una vez que se cambió y se puso el camisón, la guíe hasta el balcón —quiero que me digas ¿qué te pasa? —

Ella solamente me mira y desvía su mirada con una sonrisa inocente y cálida en el rostro, da unos pasos y se recarga en aquel barandal, mirando al cielo, suspira.

—Supongo que es justo decirte—

Se giró para verme, me tomó de ambas manos y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro finalmente me dijo lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Wow! ¿lo que me dices es enserio? — mis manos y las de ella temblaban.

—Sí, voy a ser mamá—

Ambas nos abrazamos y saltamos como niñas, llenas de emoción.

—Pero espera— de pronto una inquietud llegó a mi —ya te…—

—Sí, y todo está bien…— ella ya estaba derramando lágrimas de alegría —ésta vez, todo saldrá bien—

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, superar una tragedia como laque sucedió hace dos años no ha sido fácil para Kuki, el solo pensar en eso me hace apreciar mucho mas a mi pequeña niña, pero ahora todo parece marchar bien, ahora tanto ella como Wally estaban estables y podrían criar a un hijo, aquella ocasión todo pasó tan rápido que ni lo vimos venir, fue un momento trágico para todos pero juntos en estos dos años lo hemos superado y ella ahora luce mas hermosa que nunca.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, pero— sonreí invitándola a sentarse en las sillas para seguir charlando —¿qué dice el padre? —

Kuki sonreía de lo mas feliz, siempre ha sido hermosa, pero esta noche en verdad relucía de bella.

—Él está de lo mas feliz, aunque lo primero que hizo al enterarse fue llevarme a urgencias a hacerme un chequeo— soltó una risita —hubieras visto, hizo hasta lo imposible porque me atendieran y no nos fuimos hasta que el doctor le dijo que todo saldría bien—

Su mirada bajo un momento, lo cual hizo que me preocupase. Ella se sobaba el vientre con tanto amor pero también parecía melancólica y aún así no dejaba de verse hermosa.

—Oye, todo saldrá bien— le dije acercándome y posando mi mano en la suya y su vientre —sé que es muy pronto pero con un chequeo al mes, todo saldrá bien—

Ella me miró, me sonrió y luego como si se tratase de una novela antigua, como si fuera una de esas historias de amor parisinas de los años 50, beso con suavidad mis labios, un beso inocente, un beso tierno y también, efímero.

—Cinco, prométeme algo— cuando me recuperé del shock volvió a hablarme —este pequeño, será todo para Wally, no dejes que sea arrastrado hacia la oscuridad cuando yo ya no este—

Sus palabras no tuvieron sentido para mi, porqué hablaba de "él" y no de "ellos", porqué decía que se marcharía, igual no quise cuestionar.

—No entiendo por qué dices esas cosas pero, sí, lo prometo Kuki— besando su frente —no dejaré que caiga en la oscuridad, somos un equipo y juntos nos cuidaremos hasta el final—

A pesar de su sonrisa, no podía dejar de pensar que su mirada reflejaba una melancolía, interna muy grande que no pude dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras, aún después del regreso y de la noticia al equipo, ella a pesar de que siempre lucía hermosa, a pesar de que sonreía siempre, no dejaba de tener ese brillo de tristeza en sus ojos y yo no pude entender por qué hasta un año después.

Pero a pesar de todo para mi siempre ella será, la chica mas linda en el mundo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _N.A: Este pequeño oneshot está lleno de feels a mas no poder y seguramente los dejará con muchas incognitas pero descuiden que todo eso pronto será revelado en futuros proyectos. Sin mas que decir me despido por ahora y espero sus reviews nwn._**


End file.
